If you are prepared: The Truth about Harry
by Kingsleigh
Summary: Traduzione della serie scritta in inglese da Cybele e ispirata ai romanzi di J.K Rowling. Il primo libro della sua trilogia, diviso in cinque capitoli, tratta l'inizio della relazione tra il protagonista Harry Potter e l'insegnante di pozioni Severus Piton. Storia e immagini appartengono ai rispettivi proprietari, Cybele e Yukipon; mi sono solo limitato a tradurre. Pairing: HP/SS


Capitolo 1

"Se sei pronto "disse.

Pronto? No. Inorridito. Scioccato. In qualche modo livido di rabbia a causa dello sciocco ragazzo che lo guardava con stupidità dal letto. Mi ritrovo a incolpare lui per tutto ciò che è accaduto. Pronto, di certo non lo sono. Ma muovo la mia testa in quella che credo essere una maniera affermativa e rapidamente lascio la stanza. Sono solo vagamente a conoscenza del fatto che un trasandato, fuggitivo oppresso cane mi mostra i suoi denti appena ci passo vicino. Do una pacca alla sua testa in modo assente e inizio a camminare diretto ai sotterranei, concependo mentalmente le mie ultime forze di volontà e testamento, il quale in un modo o nell'altro è diventato un catalogo di rare pozioni; quando sento tuonare il mio nome. Mi giro per vedere il mio giurato nemico, diventato compagni di armi, che si trova dove la rognosa bestia è stata. Mi è venuto in mente, in qualche modo, che ho completamente ignorato una creatura che chiunque avrebbe potuto facilmente confondere con un presagio di morte e mi metto a ridere.

Sirius Black sembra perplesso. Ma non lo è sempre?

"Silente potrebbe fidarsi di te, ma io no. Se anche solo respiri in direzione di Harry, ti uccido. "

La mia mente inizia subito a lavorare, creando un'ondata di aspre risposte a tono che cercano di essere assimilate dal materiale bagnato e spugnoso nella mia bocca che sono certo una volta fosse la mia lingua. Rivolgo all'uomo uno sprezzante gesto della mano e cerco il mio rifugio nell'oscuro, freddo, umido, ancora stranamente confortante, sotterraneo. È qui che la mia mente diventa viva ancora una volta e qualche meccanismo ordinario si manifesta, consentendomi di pensare in modo coerente.

"Se anche solo respiri…"

Giusto, quindi Silente non ha evidentemente detto al padrino del ragazzo del suo, oh, così brillante piano di tenere me e il bambino superstar lontani dal causare danni. Penso a quanto ironico sarà quando _accidentalmente_ avvelenerò il piccolo moccioso e Black _accidentalmente_ strapperà a morsi qualche parte del mio corpo.

Accantono l'idea. Se dovessi scegliere tra la morte per mano di Voldemort e quella per mano di Black, sceglierei Black. Non è abbastanza intelligente da essere crudele. Vado a prendere una pila di pergamene e inizio a punire una classe di Grifondoro del terzo anno per esistere. Immediatamente sento una rilassante ondata di generale amarezza travolgermi e immagino soltanto vagamente quale sorta di mostro debba essere stato per meritare di essere reincarnato così vicino all'inferno.

Alla prima vista di un vicinato babbano mi ritorna in mente una delle ragioni per cui sono diventato un Mangiamorte molto tempo fa. Sento la nausea e posso a malapena resistere dal tirare fuori la mia bacchetta e lanciare un incantesimo di crescita al loro prato perfettamente tagliato. Prendo in fretta la strada di pietra, dilettandomi nell'immaginare lo sguardo sulle facce dei babbani nel vedere il _mio_ giardino. Busso tre volte alla porta di quercia.

Disgustoso. Il mio stomaco si rovescia alla vista di questo idiota obeso davanti a me, e (Merlino mi aiuti) quasi rido nel vedere la faccia del babbano accartocciarsi per il terrore, la sua bocca aperta stupidamente in un urlo silenzioso. Mi raddrizzo completamente e lo torturo con una delle mie più pericolose occhiate, normalmente riservata a Neville Paciock. Lui si gira e cammina giù per il corridoio, scomparendo dietro ad una porta. Posso sentirlo squittire circa qualcosa su Vampiri e inizio a chiedermi se sono capitato nella casa giusta. Nemmeno la famiglia di Potter potrebbe essere così ottusa.

Vedo una versione più vecchia del ragazzo che mi si avvicina, ogni passo provoca una pericolosa vibrazione nella stanza e il muro ha i brividi per la paura. Ma io no. Io gioco con l'idea d trasformare i suoi baffi in una museruola e immediatamente mi rammarico di non farlo quando inizia a impappinarsi.

"C- Cosa, chi…"

Io raccolgo un po' di educazione inglese per dire "Salve. Sono qui per Harry Potter."

Sono impressionato dalla mia stessa capacità di nascondere il mio totale disprezzo. Provo a immaginare se qualcosa come la paura sia caduta su di lui. Il suo faccione viola diventa bianco, poi scala a un colore spettrale, e finisce con un incantevole tonalità di blu violetto. Lui balbetta qualcosa come "p-p-padrino", e io inarco un sopracciglio. In circostanze normali potrei trasformare l'uomo in un lumacone per avermi confuso con Sirius Black. Senza dubbio. Mi sforzo a ricordare che il babbano non può comprendere l'assurdità del suo errore.

Stringo i denti e dico "Sono il suo professore", e non un _ignorante, rabbioso psicopatico_ "Avreste dovuto ricevere un gufo dal Preside Silente, che annunciava il mio arrivo."

Silente mi disse che la famiglia babbana avrebbe potuto essere "un po' a disagio" a causa della mia presenza. Chi non lo sarebbe? Io porto il disagio ovunque vada. Normalmente mi fa piacere avere un effetto del genere. La faccia dell'uomo scolorisce in un viola poi torna a un cremisi e trema di rabbia. Lascio a Silente sminuire le cose.

"Non avrò nessuno di questi senza senso nella mia casa! Non c'è nessun Potter qui. Fuori! Vai fuori! O chiamerò la polizia!"

La mia mente temporaneamente si oscura per lo stupore. Guardo il babbano con una sorta di distaccato stupore, chiedendomi vagamente come avrebbe cercato di rimanere vivo con cosi rapidamente fluttuanti emozioni. Sono sicuro di non aver mai incontrato una persona così offensiva. Cammina con passo pesante diretto alla porta dove mi trovo io e cerco, istintivamente, la mia bacchetta. Lui si paralizza, la sua faccia di nuovo color cenere- o forse lilla. Sì, mi sono ricordato che è quasi ora di sterrare le radici di lillà. Posso sentire il pulsare del suo cuore carico di colesterolo…o no. Capisco che il rumore viene da sotto la scala. Allora sento uno smorzato "Sono qui", e mi ci vuole un momento per realizzare a chi quella voce appartenesse.

Spingo via il babbano terrificato, che sembra tentare una spiegazione, cammino verso la porta e la apro. II ragazzo strizza gli occhi alla luce e sbatte le palpebre rapidamente. La sua faccia è arrossata e sudata per le urla. Posso vedere nel momento esatto i suoi occhi cambiare all'improvviso bagliore della luce e concentrarsi su di me. Sbatte le palpebre ancora una volta nell'incredulità.

"Professore? Che cosa sta-"

Lui dimentica le sue maniere, ma io sono ancora troppo stordito dall'intera situazione per notarlo. Nelle due settimane che ha passato lontano da Hogwarts, pare abbia perso 5 libbra. Il brontolio del largo uomo indietreggiante in un angolo riporta indietro i miei sensi. "Prendi le tue cose, Harry".

Un momento. Non è uscito bene. Posso ancora assaporare la parola sulle mie labbra. Lo ha notato, anche lui, e mi guarda…beh, esterrefatto sembra essere la parola corretta.

"Ora, Potter" mi correggo, cercando di metterci la giusta quantità di amarezza. Per fortuna funziona perché lui scappa via. Aspetto finché non sento i suoi passi al secondo piano per girarmi verso il babbano.

"Cosa gli è successo?". Dalla sua reazione, uno penserebbe che io l'abbia minacciato. Si arrangia con due parole coerenti: regole e nonsense. Io annuisco, in modo dismesso. Conosco personalmente l'insolenza del ragazzo. E nonostante non l'abbia mai chiuso in un armadietto delle scope, non posso dire che non ci avrei provato, qualora ne avessi avuto la possibilità.

"Potter non tornerà indietro per quest'estate. Il Preside si terrà in contatto." Provo a mantenere un tono neutrale, ma l'uomo trema ancora per la paura. Fa sembrare Longbottom coraggioso. Posso vederlo scrutare la mia bacchetta cautamente. Inizio a giocarci per torturarlo ulteriormente. Le inoffensive scintille verdi che ne escono fuori potrebbero essere una maledizione imperdonabili considerando la sua reazione ad esse. Potter finalmente arriva con una bracciata di libri e un gufo e tira il suo baule fuori dalla credenza, riempiendolo di libri. Alza lo sguardo verso me e mi coglie di sorpresa quando vedo la paura nei suoi occhi. Ho visto una varietà di emozioni su quella faccia-dal nervosismo, al compiacimento, all'indignazione, felicità-ma la paura non è mai stata una di queste. I miei polmoni si bloccano. Attribuisco la causa all'aria babbana.

Controllo il mio orologio e vedo che ho ancora tre minuti prima che la Passaporta si imposti e ci porti in un "luogo imprecisato". Tiro fuori lo strano oggetto dalle mie cose e guardo su per vedere che la faccia di Potter è diventata ombrosa.

"Cosa ci vuol fare con un ricevitore telefonico?" chiede sospettoso.

"È una passaporta. Abbiamo due minuti e trentatré secondi; perciò se ci fosse qualcosa che stai dimenticando, ti consiglio di prenderla adesso."

"Per dove?" chiede. I suoi occhi si stringono e poi si spostano da me e al baule. Alla sua reazione mi chiedo dove una passaporta l'abbia portato l'ultima volta. Cerco di estinguere l'impazienza dalla mia voce abbastanza a lungo da rispondere. "Non lo so. Non hai ricevuto la lettera di Silente?". Lui guarda un'altra volta verso me e poi verso il baule. Scuote la testa. _Che cosa sta pensando?_ La mia pazienza si esaurisce. "Non ho tempo per guadagnare la tua fiducia, Potter. Se cortesemente afferri una di queste ridicole cose, ti spiegherò quando saremo arrivati."

Con riluttanza, prende una maniglia del suo baule e mi invita a tenere la gabbia del gufo. Una mano tremante afferra l'altra parte della Passaporta, mentre lui guarda suo zio, che ci guarda come fossimo un'attrazione secondaria del circo. Potter sembra divertito di ciò, ma i suoi occhi brillano ancora di inquietudine.

"Addio, allora" dice, quasi in modo inudibile.

E la Passaporta ci trascina via nel nulla.

Atterriamo, uno sopra l'altro, su un pavimento di pietra fredda. La Passaporta cade dalla mia mano; come fa anche la gabbia del gufo, il quale non ne è particolarmente felice. Sono dolorosamente consapevole che il baule di Potter è attaccato al mio braccio destro, piacevolmente cosciente che una cosa calda sta premendo giù sul mio…

"Potter, alzati!" Ordino-con un po' troppa urgenza, penso.

Lui sembra scosso dai suoi sensi. Posso vedere la consapevolezza inondare la sua faccia, scolorita per l'umiliazione che lo ha paralizzato, imbarazzo, e poi di nuovo paura. Sono ammirato dalla varietà di emozioni in così poco tempo, e dopo provo dolore quando scatta in piedi. Scivolo fuori da sotto il baule e poi mi ci appoggio sopra, per riprendermi dai due antitetici dolori.

"Cosa c'è?" Gli chiedo guardandolo, e dopodiché realizzo che non sta fissando me, bensì il suo baule. _Oh. La sua bacchetta._ Naturalmente, non la poteva avere con sé dal momento che non aveva il permesso di usarla durante le vacanze. Per un attimo sono impressionato dal suo istinto-un istinto che un ragazzo della sua età non dovrebbe avere. Un istinto che, io stesso, ho sviluppato solo molto dopo. "Non ti preoccupare, Potter. Non sono qui per ucciderti."

Non ne sembra convinto. "Dove ci troviamo?"

"In esilio" mormoro, guardandomi attorno in una grande stanza di pietra. Un sotterraneo, fortunatamente. Accendo un fuoco nel camino per alimentare la tenue luce di due torce illuminate su muri opposti. La stanza era molto grande e abbastanza vuota, eccetto per due letti identici su un lato, una scrivania su quello opposto, e due sedie grossolane davanti al focolare. C'è una porta su un muro lontano, la quale spero ci conduca fuori, ma ho dei dubbi a riguardo.

"Silente ti ha spedito una lettera. Perché non l'hai ricevuta?"

"Sono stato rinchiuso in un ripostiglio, no?" scatta. Sono quasi sollevato nel rivedere l'insolenza nella sua espressione.

"Non centra, ragazzo. Ti ha spedito la lettera il giorno dopo che le vacanze sono incominciate."

"Beh allora, credo che mi abbia mancato, dal momento che sono stato rinchiuso lì sin dalla notte in cui sono arrivato!" Qualcosa come l'imbarazzo prende possesso della sua faccia. Io lo guardo, chiedendomi se credergli o meno. Cercando di non pensare alle conseguenze che avrei dovuto adottare per credere che diceva la verità, opto per una risposta a tono.

"Con una punizione così severa, penso che farai molta più attenzione nell'infrangere le regole."

"Giusto. Sono sicuro che lo ricorderà quando scoprirà che non ho studiato durante le vacanze."

"Andiamo Potter. Non ti aspetti che io creda che sei stato rinchiuso per due settimane perché hai fatto i compiti." Lo derido, ma immediatamente vedo dalla sua espressione che è proprio così.

"Non mi aspetto che lei creda a niente di ciò che dico, Professore." C'è dell'odio nella sua voce e mi viene l'istinto di schiaffeggiarlo. Con la mia mano. Sono colto di sorpresa. Idioti come il padrino del ragazzo ricorrono alla violenza fisica come metodo di espressione, non i maghi come me. Noi siamo in grado di pensare a più permanenti metodi di vendetta.

"Attento a ciò che dici" Lo avverto. Mi fa piacere vederlo sforzarsi nel trattenere la sua lingua, ma punto mentalmente di insegnare subito al ragazzo come controllare la manifestazione delle emozioni. Una delle più importanti difese.

"Per quanto devo stare qui?"

"Fino ad un prossimo ordine." Quasi mi diverto nel rispondergli, sapendo come la mia risposta avrebbe torturato il ragazzo. Ma ricordo che, anche io, dovrò resistere al tormento e il mio piacere è sostituito dalla monotonia del risentimento.

"Con te!?" Non dovrei essere offeso dal suo scatto, no? Suppongo che semplicemente non ero pronto a tanto _sfacciato_ disprezzo. "Io pensavo" inizia a balbettare "che…beh…dopo quello che è successo…sa…" La mia pazienza si esaurisce di nuovo quando lo vedo provare a formare un'affermazione coerente. "Pensavo sarebbe ritornato a lavorare per Silente…sa. Come faceva prima".

Mi ci vuole un momento per capire il significato del suo sproloquiare. _Una spia? Di nuovo? Assolutamente no._ Sono vicino dal scoppiare a ridere, ma cerco di riprendermi in tempo per rispondere.

"No, Potter. Potrebbe essere uno shock per te, ma il Preside preferisce che io rimanga vivo. Sfortunatamente per entrambi, insiste affinché tu faccia lo stesso." Lo guardo con rimprovero, sfidandolo a ribattere. E poi mi viene in mente: _il ragazzo non avrebbe dovuto saperlo._

"Come lo hai scoperto?" Gli lancio un'occhiata in modo sospetto e il rossore delle sue guance mi dice che ho scoperto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare.

"Ehm…io…in un certo senso…sono caduto nel Pensatoio di Silente."

In. Un. Certo. Senso. Sono quasi scoppiato a ridere, di nuovo. _Dannazione. Due volte_. Sento qualcosa come invidia nel mio stomaco. Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto cadere nel Pensatoio di Silente. Ma poi di nuovo, …no, meglio di no.

"Incomincerai gli allenamenti di difesa avanzata domani. Come pensavo sembra che ti distingua per la tua incapacità di restare fuori dai guai." Sono sorpreso dallo sguardo sulla sua faccia. Come osa non essere spaventato all'idea?

"Ma sono in vacanza" protesta.

"Forse avresti dovuto pensarci prima di— "Cosa? Vivere? Dannazione, non posso mica incolparlo per questo, no? Non trovo le parole, e mentalmente maledico il ragazzo. Tre volte in dieci minuti, ho perso le mie risorse. In aggiunta, lo chiamo per nome, e la giornata, indubbiamente, è stata un fallimento. Faccio un respiro profondo e ripeto che gli allenamenti inizieranno domani. Me ne vado per esplorare la mia prigione.

Sono svegliato da una famigliare ondata di insopportabile rumore e afferro il mio braccio nel tentativo di impedire alla pelle di squarciarsi. Il mio respiro si ferma in gola e serro la mia bocca per cercare di non urlare. Il marchio oscuro si illumina da dietro le mie palpebre chiuse—un ricordo di una delle mie grandi cazzate. Il dolore si placa, ma in un dolore spettrale, e io ansimo per respirare mentre la mia coscienza mi schernisce:

 _Beh, te lo meriti, no? Stupido idiota. Pensavi che l'avvertimento per non unirti al Signore Oscuro fosse che la sua chiamata alle armi era così dannatamente dolorosa. Non così ambizioso ora, vero Severus?_

Lo scherno si ferma quando prendo conoscenza del delicato, ritmo continuato nel sonno provenire dal letto vicino al mio. Per la prima volta sono grato per l'esistenza di Harry Potter. Mi concentro sul ritmico suono del suo respiro, e ritorno a dormire. Non so per quanto tempo abbia dormito quando mi sveglio con un sobbalzo sentendo un pianto soffocato.

In un primo momento, mi chiedo se non l'ho solo sognato. Ma dopo sento respirare pesantemente dal letto vicino al mio, seguito da un altro pianto doloroso. Accendo la lampada e vedo Potter raggomitolato in una posizione fetale, stringente la sua testa. Non reagisco, ma mi meraviglio della faccia di Potter che si contorce dal dolore. Sono troppo sconvolto per sentirmi comprensivo nei suoi confronti. Ho sentito, certamente (chi non lo ha fatto?), della sua cicatrice, ma fino a questo momento non l'avevo mai vista all'opera. Urla appena un'altra ondata di dolore lo colpisce. Si piega sullo stomaco, le sue ginocchia raggomitolate sotto di lui, e ficca la sua testa nel materasso. Percorro la breve distanza tra i nostri due letti senza pensarci.

"Potter?" La mia voce è rauca e rivela il mio interesse. Una piccola parte della mia coscienza impreca per aver manifestato le mie emozioni.

"Lui…io…aaugh"

Non so a che punto sviluppai qualsiasi sorta di istinto naturale, ma la mia mano inizia ad accarezzare la schiena del ragazzo in modo che potrebbe solo essere interpretato come un impulso del momento. Sento me stesso dire, "Sshhh", ignorando una voce famigliare urlare nella mia testa, _"Che diavolo pensi di fare?"._ La sua camicia da notte è inzuppata di sudore rimane appiccicata alla sua spina dorsale. Il suo respiro ora diventa irregolare e sento i suoi muscoli tremare nel tentativo di rilassarsi. La mia mano, la quale son convinto abbia una propria volontà, inizia ad accarezzare la sua nuca. Dopo pochi minuti, il suo respiro ritorna normale. Lo sento di nuovo teso, probabilmente ha realizzato che il suo insegnante più odiato lo sta toccando. Io ritraggo la mia mano, quasi troppo velocemente, e salto giù dal letto. Mi sento un completo imbecille, ma provo a mascherare il mio imbarazzo prima che mi guardi.

"È passato?" dico, risollevato nel risentire la mia voce controllata e fredda.

Lui annuisce scioccamente. Posso vedere qualcosa brillare nei suoi occhi, ma non riesco a capire il suo sguardo. Nella debole luce offerta dalla lampada, posso vedere una tonalità rosa colorare le sue guance pallide. Si siede in ginocchio sul letto e mi guarda.

"Era Karkaroff, penso…voglio dire…ho fatto un sogno…"

Mi ci vuole un momento per realizzare di cosa sta parlando, e il mio stomaco si contorce _. Quindi il vecchio è morto._ Annuisco rigidamente in riconoscimento e provo a placare le mie paure _. Sono il prossimo_.

"Professore, io…" Lui si blocca sulle proprie emozioni, e poi scuote la testa come credo fosse un tentativo di scacciare qualche salda immagine. "Ti sta cercando", dice in segno di scusa.

Non è esattamente una novità, no? Annuisco di nuovo e divento consapevole che l'ho fatto per tutto questo tempo come un idiota. "Torna a dormire, Potter", dico, e la mia voce suona come quella di un quattordicenne. Sembra arrabbiato, ma non ci faccio troppo caso. Spengo la luce e inizio a preoccuparmi di cose stupide come la mia stessa mortalità.

"Potter, alzati."

Combatto il desiderio di allungare le braccia e toccare la bianca e perfetta pelle della sua spalla. È troppo magro, ma quella tenue linea del muscolo e la parte scoperta del capezzolo scoperto lo fanno sembrare più appetitoso della scialba colazione che ho appena consumato. Impreco con quel piccolo idiota per aver osato togliersi la camicia da notte e forzo dell'asprezza nella mia voce. "Alzati, ora. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare."

Mi guarda pigramente e alla cieca si estende per prendere i suoi occhiali. I suoi occhi verdi sono sottolineati da linee rosse, ovvio segno di una notte senza riposo. Sono sicuro di non avere un aspetto migliore, avendo speso la maggior parte della notte ad ascoltare il suo piagnisteo. Numerose volte, ho dovuto combattere contro il mio impulso di confortarlo. Mi chiedo cosa diavolo mi sia preso. Provo empatia per il ragazzo, penso. È troppo giovane per essere torturato da sogni del genere. Troppo giovane per essere bersaglio della collera di Voldemort.

Troppo giovane per guardarlo in questo modo.

Dannazione. Mi giro da un'altra parte e mi dirigo alla scrivania sulla quale si trova del the e del porridge che ho ordinato da Hogwarts. Sono felice che abbia funzionato, dal momento che non c'è nessuna cucina nel palazzo in cui ci troviamo. Niente più che questa stanza e un bagno. Ovviamente, mi godo l'oscurità. Ma sono turbato per la capacità di Potter a resistere. Deve essere tremendamente deprimente per un ragazzo della sua età, della sua mentalità, essere chiuso lontano dalla luce del sole. È troppo pallido. L'idea mi suggerisce di stregare il soffitto come fosse il riflesso del cielo. Come mi siedo per fare colazione, mi appunto una nota mentale per ricordare di cercare un incantesimo del genere.

"Da dove viene questo?" Lui sbadiglia, stendendo le sue braccia sopra la testa. Almeno ha avuto la decenza di rimettersi i vestiti. Non rispondo e bevo il the. Si siede di fronte a me e inizia a ficcarsi in bocca il porridge. Detesto guardare i bambini mente mangiano. Il mio stomaco si contorce e io sposto lo sguardo, aspettando che finisca. Inizio ad organizzare il piano per la lezione nella mia testa.

"Professor Piton, mi stavo chiedendo…" Lo fulmino con un'occhiata impaziente, ma lui prosegue comunque. "Sa come posso…beh…i miei sogni. Pensa che anche Vol-ehm, Lei-sa-chi faccia sogni su di me?"

Non ci avevo ancora pensato. Mi nausea pensarci adesso. Non penso che il Signore Oscuro sogni, precisamente. Provo ad immaginarlo mentre dorme, ma non ci riesco. Dormire è una cosa così da umani. Ma è possibile che lui abbia visioni su Potter? Che lui ci possa vedere ora? Assieme? Silente cercò di rimuovere tempo fa il segno rintracciante dal Marchio Nero sul mio braccio. C'è qualche traccia nella cicatrice a saetta del ragazzo? Molti travestimenti saranno inutili se il ragazzo fosse collegato a lui. Naturalmente, Silente ci avrà pensato. Giusto?

"Non mi crede, vero?"

"Finisci di mangiare, Potter." Dico e mi alzo. Decido di farmi una doccia per evitare le sue domande.

Non appeno tiro lo sciacquone e faccio un passo fuori, riesco a sentire delle voci bisbigliate provenire dalla stanza adiacente. Per un attimo resto paralizzato dalla paura. Mi ricompongo velocemente e balzo fuori dalla porta. Mi rilasso alla vista del Preside che sta facendo quel sorriso seccante. Lancio un incantesimo di asciugamento veloce sui miei capelli e raggiungo i due.

"Buongiorno, Severus."

Non rompere il cazzo Albus.

"'Giorno."

"Harry mi stava giusto raccontando del suo sogno." Do un'occhiata a Potter i cui occhi fissano il pavimento. La sua mascella è serrata.

"Lo hai trovato?" Chiedo, e mi risponde con un cenno del capo.

"Giusto fuori Hogsmeade. Irritante." Dice come abbassa i suoi occhi. Noto che Potter mi sta guardando e distolgo lo sguardo. Mi mette a disagio. E il mio stomaco brucia di…odio, penso.

"La cicatrice del ragazzo, Albus. Voldemort può rintracciarlo attraverso quella?" Il mio tono è basso, e spero di poter parlare col Preside da solo. Silente non incrocerà il mio sguardo. Sa qualcosa che non sta dicendo. E io non lo scoprirò finché lui non sarà pronto per dirmelo.

"Harry è al sicuro qui. Come te. Finché non sapete dove vi trovate, lui non lo scoprirà" Posso dire che sta mentendo…o che mi sta nascondendo qualcosa. Vorrei farlo esplodere in cento pezzi, ma mi limito ad annuire. So, almeno, che siamo al sicuro. Sono sicuro che il vecchio ci ha visto giusto.

"Albus, potrei parlarti in privato?" Provo, accennando al bagno. Posso sentire lo sguardo del ragazzo penetrarmi. Silente mi guarda e scuote la testa.

"Penso sia meglio se ci parliamo apertamente, non credi?" Mi serro la mascella per non maledirlo ad alta voce. Parlare apertamente, certo. Sono sicuro di non conoscere nessuno con più segreti dell'uomo di fronte a me. Ipocrita. Dannazione a lui.

"Il ragazzo non può essere rinchiuso in questo sotterraneo, Albus. I ragazzi hanno bisogno della luce del sole e di aria fresca." Dico mentre stringo i denti. Malgrado me stesso, guardo il ragazzo che mi sta fissando a bocca aperta. Scioccato per aver scoperto che sono preoccupato per il suo benessere, senza dubbio. Nonostante il numero di volte in cui ho salvato la vita del piccolo moccioso. Silente sta sorridendo di nuovo con divertimento. La mia mano della bacchetta scatta.

"Certamente, hai ragione, Severus. Carino da parte tua. Vedrò cosa posso fare, ma per il momento ho paura che voi due dobbiate stare qui. Mi dispiace, Harry, Severus, mi sono preso la libertà di portarvi alcune delle vostre cose. Mi farò vivo qualche volta per vedere come state."

Dopo una breve chiacchierata con il ragazzo, Silente se ne va. Potter si fa una doccia e io resto da solo a immaginarmi come diavolo sopravvivrò all'estate.


End file.
